Dragón Cobarde o Demonio Oscuro
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Igneel odia a los humanos, pero odia mas a Acnologia, por eso se vio forzado a "Criar" a un humano para que sea su Dragon Slayer, pero que pasa cuando ese humano es solo un cobarde con algo oscuro en su interior? puede este humano servir de algo antes de que caiga en la locura? AVERTENCIA: Abuso, Intimidación, Tortura Baja autoestima, Antropofobia, Eisoptrofobia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola supongo…**

 **Bueno esta es una idea que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo así que… disfruten y me disculpo por faltas ortográficas.**

 **En esta historia Natsu será diferendo del habitual, tímido e inseguro para ser más exactos, con un miedo hacia las personas, pero dentro de él se oculta su lado oscuro, que dentro de los abusos y torturas que recibió ira alejándose poco a poco de su humanidad,**

 **No busco hacer que Igneel sea maligno, simplemente me pregunte qué pasaría si Igneel odiara a los humanos, ¿Qué pasaría con Natsu entonces? Esta es mi forma de responderme eso, así que si eres fan de Igneel pues… lo siento pero aquí el será malo.**

 **Advertencia: Sobreprotectores Erza, Gray y Fairy Tail, Abuso, intimidación, tortura, Baja autoestima, Antropofobia,** **Eisoptrofobia.**

 **Para dejarlo en claro y que no busquen que significa los últimos.**

 **La Antropofobia es el miedo a las personas, y la Eisoptrofobia es el miedo a los espejos. Más específicamente a ver la propia imagen reflejada en ellos y a ponerse en contacto con el mundo espiritual a través de ellos (ver fantasmas, monstruos, etc.), como lo vemos en numerosos filmes de terror.**

 **No lo leas si eres sensible.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando " **¡Juguemos Na-chan!** "

Dragón/Demonio/ pensando " _ **Na-chan es muy malo...** "_

Magia " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

" **Dragón Cobarde o Demonio Oscuro"**

" **Prologo"**

" **Tortura"**

Duro, esto es muy duro, esta gran roca a la que el señor Igneel me dijo que debo romper hasta que sea escombros es muy, _muy_ dura, pero debo hacerlo, de lo contrario no me permitirá comer y dormir hasta que acabe, aunque realmente casi ya no como ni duermo, Mis ojos están siempre cansados, quiero serrarlos solo por un momento, y soñar que no soy nada más que un entretenimiento.

Me duele, duele mucho, mis manos están sangrando mucho, no importa que tan fuerte golpee, esta roca no se rompe, pero esto es solo mi culpa, porque soy muy débil, Igneel lo dijo muy claramente, soy débil, y lo peor es que soy muy consciente de ello, sé que soy débil, mi cuerpo es pequeño, no soy grande como Igneel quiere que sea, no soy fuerte como Igneel quiere que sea, no soy inteligente como Igneel quiere que sea, solamente soy un niño pequeño de 7 años, pero Igneel dice que no me dejara comer si no rompo esta roca, pero es muy difícil, soy demasiado débil para romperla, a Igneel no le gusta que muestre debilidad, el odia a los humanos, no soy nada más que un juguete o un esclavo para él, sino ambos.

" **¡Continua!"**

"P-Pero"

" **¡He dicho que continúes humano!"**

"¡S-Si…!"

Igneel en realidad no es tan malo, el hasta cierto punto me cuida, aunque solo sea lo que yo quiero creer, me gusta pensar que soy útil para Igneel, aun cuando la realidad es que soy un inútil, no puedo hacer nada bien, y eso enoja a Igneel, no me gusta cuando se enoja, porque si se enoja entonces me golpeara, sus golpes duelen mucho, la última vez casi me quebró una pierna, Igneel es muy estricto, no le gusta enseñarme algo útil, solo quiere que sea más fuerte, pero para mí débil cuerpo eso es una tarea imposible.

" **Maldición… ¿Realmente eres tan débil? Lárgate, buscare a alguien que sea mucho más fuerte"**

"¡N-No por favor! No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir…"

" **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de ser débil y patético"**

"M-Me esforzaré, lo prometo, solo… no me deje solo señor Igneel…"

" **Tal vez deba ser más estricto, estoy siendo muy blando…"**

El señor Igneel nunca es blando conmigo, él es muy estricto y un poco de un tirano, pero aun así yo lo quiero, él es quien me tomo bajo se ala, aunque solo sea un simple juguete y un esclavo, pero eso no me importa, si solo el fuera un poco más amable conmigo todo sería mejor, Jejeje que estoy diciendo? Eso es ridículo… Igneel odia a los humanos, y yo soy un humano, o eso creo, mi apariencia no es en nada como la de un humano, claro, tengo manos, pies, una cabeza, dedos, nariz y todas las partes de un humano normal, pero son unas pequeñas diferencias las que me hacen diferente de los demás, en primer lugar esta mi cabello, un extraño color rosa, Igneel dijo que no hay color más detestable para un macho, dijo que ese color solo sirve con las hembras, eso me hace pensar que no soy un "Macho" como lo dice Igneel, él sí parece un verdadero "Macho"

Es un dragón gigante cubierto de escamas rojas. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, especialmente el vientre, la cola y las piernas, son de color beige. Igneel también tiene cicatrices visibles en su vientre y cuello, siendo la más grande una forma de una "X" en el centro de su cuerpo, aunque no sé cómo Igneel adquirido esas cicatrices. Su espalda tiene numerosos puntos negros, que bajan de la espalda hasta el final de la cola. Igneel tiene una cabeza triangular con cuernos, ojos redondos con córneas amarillas y pupilas redondas oscuras y un cuerno afilado apuntando hacia arriba por encima de su nariz. Igneel también tiene colmillos muy afilados, y tiene garras con largas uñas afiladas de color rojo. Grandes alas similares a las de un murciélago, con puntas rizadas. El dragón tiene cuatro patas y una larga cola.

Si escuchaste bien, un dragón.

Igneel es un gran dragón de fuego, la definición perfecta para "Macho" si se puede decir, él a pesar de odia a los humanos, me cuida hasta cierto punto, pero… me gustaría que fuera más amigable conmigo, solo quiero… solo un poco de…

…su amor.

Es mucho pedir Igneel? Te pido demasiado? Solo quiero que me trates como a alguien a quien aprecias, tus palabras insultantes me duele mucho.

" _ **¡Estúpido humano! ¡Hazlo bien!"**_

" _ **Patético, no me sirves para nada"**_

" _ **Eres inútil y siempre serás inútil"**_

" _ **Tú que eres un inútil no debería hacer nada…"**_

" _ **¿¡Estas llorando otra vez!? ¡Deja de ser débil de una vez por todas! ¡Humano inútil!"**_

Me duelen, me duelen mucho esas palabras más que cualquier otra cosa, no me importa que me golpees o que me dejes sin comer o dormir, solo no me digas más esas malas palabras, por favor.

" _ **¡Otra vez!"**_

" _K-Ka-Kar-Karyū n-n-o…"_

" _ **¡No tartamudees!"**_

" _K-Karyū…."_

" _ **¡Te dije que no tartamudees! ¡Inútil humano!"**_

La magia que deseas que yo aprenda es demasiado para mí, no me gusta el fuego, el fuego quema y me hace daño, con el fuego es con lo que me atormentas cuando no hago algo bien, el fuego me lastima y sin embargo… quiero aprender a usarlo porque eso te hará feliz ¿Verdad? Si un día dejo de ser tan débil e inútil entonces… eso te hará feliz Igneel? Eso espero, quiero ser alguien importante para ti, no solo ser un juguete de entretenimiento.

Me gusta cuando me alagas por mi comida, me gusta que te guste mi comida, es lo único en lo que soy bueno, la comida, aunque no tengamos mucho, me estoy esforzando, quiero llegar a cumplir con tus expectativas, aun si odias a los humanos, yo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase.

Natsu Dragneel dejara de ser un inútil y será alguien muy fuerte, pero… porque mi hiciste eso?

Línea

" **Mocoso, quiero que me hagas algo de comer, y más vale que sea bueno"** Ordeno el gran dragón de fuego Igneel.

"E-Enseguida" Dijo por lo bajo el niño de cabello rosa.

Natsu siempre fue bueno en la cocina, no sabe cómo ni porque pero él es bueno en algo, mientras haga a Igneel ser bueno no importa cómo es que lo hace, por lo tanto, el peli rosa se encamino hacia el basto bosque, con la determinación de cazar algo para hacer feliz a Igneel.

Caminado por el bosque, sin ningún tipo de arma en mano, porque Igneel dijo que los animales cazan sin necesidad de armas, y si él no puede cazar sin armas entonces es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque él es un humano, y los humanos pueden cazar gracias a las armas que han creado con los años, después de todo, los humanos no tienen garras o colmillos o algo para atacar y matar a su presa, pero si tienen inteligencia, lo que les ayudo a crear armas en sus momentos de necesidad, pero Igneel odia cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con humanos, ya es lo bastante malo que las únicas ropas que le permite son estos pantalones andrajosos, que de por sí, no ayudan mucho cuando hace frio, su mal manejo de la magia aun no le permite calentarse a su mismo con su magia.

Haciendo que pase muchas noches acurrucado en posición fetal tratando de mantener tanto calor como sea posible, si pudiera, Natsu se acurrucaría al lado del dragón de fuego, pero este no deja que este cerca suyo a menos que sea para pelear y probar su manejo con la magia.

Y hablando de magia, esta es una magia muy difícil de aprender, el rugido siendo uno de los más difíciles, a pesar de ser un ataque básico para un Dragón Slayer. Su magia se supone que debe dañar a los dragones, pero él no puede ni hacer un rasguño a Igneel, ni el más mínimo rasguño, esto conduce a que el dragón sea más estricto y más severo en cuanto al entrenamiento se refiere. Probablemente ha roto sus huesos en una semana más veces que las de un humano normal en toda su vida.

Pero regresemos a lo que hace que lo joven Dragón Slayer hace que tiemble de miedo, un enorme maldito Wyvern color verde frente suyo, el miedo se apodero del cuerpo de Natsu, trato de invocar a su magia, pero lo único que logro es que un solo dedo se prendiera en fuego, algo muy malo para él.

El Wyvern rugió, asustando hasta la mierda de Natsu, que comenzó a correr de regreso hacia donde esta Igneel.

"¡Igneel! ¡Igneel! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!"

El podre niño indefenso no estaba preparado para ser completamente pisado por el Wyvern, la enorme pata de la bestia debió haber roto uno o dos huesos, el dolor es insoportable para Natsu, lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Un repentino pilar de fuego engullo al Wyvern, haciendo que Natsu cierre los ojos de miedo. Después de que el intenso calor se detuviera, Natsu estaba llorando, no solo de dolor, sino también de alegría, Igneel vino a salvarlo, tal vez después de todo Igneel si lo quiere, eso lo hace muy feliz.

" **Al menos trajiste una buena presa… para alguien tan inútil"** Dijo el dragón tomando en sus fauces el cadáver carbonizado del Wyvern. Alejándose sin mirar a otras. **"Quédate ahí y muérete de una vez, no me sirves más"**

"¿Eh?"

Igneel… lo está dejando ahí tirado, herido y sin poder levantarse por sí solo?

"¡I-Igneel! ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Mo puedo moverme!" Grito en niño arrastrándose con su barbilla y brazos, aun cuando uno de estos de doblaba una forma antinatural.

" **Ya lo he dicho, ya no me sirves, eres débil, no necesito a alguien débil, como estas ahora, es imposible para ti acabar con mi objetivo"**

Sus palabras duelen, acaso soy yo? Soy yo el único que pensó que tú me querías? Fue solo una ilusión la que me hice? Aun cuando hice mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte y hacerte feliz, eso…

… no significo nada para ti, señor Igneel? Yo… no fue mi deseo ser solo un juguete ni ser un esclavo tuyo… yo pedía algo más, algo que nadie quiere darme, no importa cuánto me esfuerce en conseguirlo, nadie quiere darle a este débil humano sin utilidad una pequeña parte de ese sentimiento que muchos llaman amor.

Yo sacrifico mucho por ti, sacrifico mi sueño, para hacerme más fuerte, sacrificio mi hambre, solo para poder ver cómo te comes lo que te cocino con una sonrisa, cuando sacrifico mucha de mi sangre derramada, solo para seguir entrenando, nada de eso significo nada para ti? Solo soy una herramienta quebrada para ti?

"¡Señor Igneel!" Grito el peli rosa llorando a todo pulmón.

Eso está muy mal, muy mal, tus frías palabras me cortan profundamente, más que cualquier cosa que me haya apuñalado antes. Mientras más tiempo pasó contigo, mas mi corazón se rompe, porque sigo con la idea, de que un día, tú vas a aceptarme, solo por eso, yo no me he ido, me has dado la oportunidad de huir y nunca volver muchas veces, y esta es otra es ellas, pero en todas y cada una yo he regresado a ti, porque desesperadamente quiero que tú me aceptes, no sé porque, ni porque lo deseo, pero siento en mi corazón que debo seguir a tu lado, y si me es posible, quiero borrar todo ese odio que tienes en tu corazón. Ese odio que tienes hacia los humanos.

Natsu lentamente se arrastró por la fría tierra, lagrima tras lágrima cayendo de su rostro, mojando la tierra debajo de él, un par de huesos rotos, pero nada comparado al dolor de su corazón.

" _Igneel… prometo ser fuerte… solo espera, me hare más y más fuerte muy pronto, solo… solo déjame probar que merezco tu cariño…"_

* * *

Ha pasado más o menos un año desde ese día, donde Natsu se juró volverse más fuerte. Pero para el niño de ahora 8 años, eso debe ser una tarea imposible. Paso mucho tiempo curándose las heridas de ese día, haciendo enojar a Igneel por regresar en tales condiciones, haciendo que Natsu ese día se encogiera de vergüenza, en ese entonces, el dragón se negó a atender sus heridas correctamente, en su lugar lo forzó a entrenar mientras sus huesos aún se curaban, haciendo que se recuperación fuera larga y lenta. Pero ese día, Natsu aprendió algo que nunca había sentido.

Miedo.

Ese sentimiento que de él nació cuando vio los ojos furiosos del dragón cuando regreso. Igneel prácticamente lo cocino ese día, al no poder moverse, Natsu lo único que pudo hacer era llorar de dolor, el dragón se mantuvo entretenido lanzándole bolas de fuego de vez en cuando, su tortura siguió y siguió por días, dejándole severas quemaduras, su rostro de niño casi era irreconocible después de la tortura de fuego, pero algo fue lo que hiso Igneel que causo que el miedo corriera por las venas del pequeño peli rosa, fue el golpe que le dio en su cara.

Fue más leve de lo que pensó que sería, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo, Igneel pudo hacer sido severo con el entrenamiento y haber dicho muchas cosas hirientes, pero nunca lo golpeo, eso hacía que Natsu pensara que el dragón tenía algo de afecto por él porque… si quieres a alguien no lo lastimas a cada momento verdad? Al parecer estaba equivocado.

En ese entonces, el dragón lo tortura con el fuego, quemando su cuerpo, causando severas quemaduras, la débil magia que poseía su cuerpo fue lo único que impidió que muriera carbonizado, pero Igneel solo estaba jugando, eso quería pensar el peli rosa, ese día Igneel lo rasguño en uno de sus gritos de molestia hacia el niño, el dragón había usado su garra para cortar la mejilla derecha de Natsu, el dolor fue mucho, pero no se comparó al dolor interno que sintió en niño en ese entonces, según Igneel, esa cicatriz ahora hace que sea vea más "rudo" pero para el peli rosa, solo es una excusa para ocultar el placer que sintió el dragón a lastimarlo.

Lo que género que nuevas cosas pasaran, el dragón de fuego fue más severo que antes con sus entrenamientos sin frutos, no importa cómo se haga, Natsu no podía hacer nada con el fuego, su rugido era lamentable, sus golpes débiles, en conclusión, una decepción para el dragón y la vergüenza para Natsu por su inutilidad.

Pero lo que se llevó el pináculo del miedo de Natsu fue…

Los nuevos métodos de tortura de Igneel.

De algún modo, Igneel secuestraba a otras personas para lastimarlo, en general, solo para la diversión del dragón, le encantaba ver las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"¡Y-Yo no lo hare! ¡No pienso herir a un niño solo para tu diversión, demonio!" Grito una nueva persona.

Ahh cuantos has sido ya? Natsu perdió la cuenta, tendido en el suelo, miedo en sus ojos, viendo como esa personas era devorada sin piedad por el dragón, completamente paralizado, Natsu veía como Igneel tragaba lo último que quedo de esa persona, en su corta vida nunca vio a Igneel comer a alguien como él. Eso quiere decir que Igneel puede comerlo cuando él quiera? Si se vuelve tan inútil para el dragón entonces… en eso se convertirá? En simple comida?

El sentimiento completamente contrario a lo que deseaba Natsu para el dragón cambio por completo, de la admiración hacia el gigante reptil a miedo por lo que el dragón pueda hacerle.

" **¡Mocoso!"**

Natsu se sobresaltó al oír la orden del dragón, bajo la mirada, negándose a ver a los ojos al dragón, un escalofrió recorrió sus espalda cuando el caliente aliento del dragón lo golpeo de frente, frente a Natsu, Igneel se inclinó hasta su altura, una mirada dura la qu ele manda.

"¡S-SI!"

" **Quiero que odies a los humanos"** Dijo de repente.

"¿Eh?"

" **Los humanos son la basura de este mundo, lo contaminas con su odio, claro, yo odio a los humanos, pero tengo mis motivos, pero no me ves destruyendo todo como lo hacen los humanos ¿O sí?"** Natsu no tiene el valor para decirle que el dragón destruyo una montaña el fin de semana pasado.

"N-N-No l-lo ha-ce señor I-Igneel…" Dijo Natsu.

" **Hm, bien… ahora, he traído otros amigos para ti, esta vez tiene instrucciones completamente diferentes a las habituales"**

El peli rosa se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Q-Que i-instru-cciones señor?"

" **Ho… te gustara mocoso"** detrás del dragón salieron un grupo de hombres, todos completamente aterrados por el dragón, pero vieron a quien sería el origen de su nuevo pecado, abusar del niño.

"¡M-Me niego a hacer esto!" Grito uno de los hombres corriendo en la dirección apuesta. No llego muy lejos pues un pilar de fuego engullo su cuerpo por completo, cuando el fuego se disipo no quedo nada, ni siquiera cenizas.

"¡Igarashi!"

"¡E-El lo mato!"

"¡Es un demonio!"

" **¿Qué tanto murmuran humanos?"** Dijo el dragón con fuego saliendo se du hocico. Los hombres inmediatamente se callaron, todos bajaron la mirada, incapaces de contener las lágrimas por la muerte de su camarada. **"Los traje aquí para hacer algo, háganlo"** Ordeno el dragón de fuego.

"¿N-nos dejara ir si lo hacemos?" Se atrevió a preguntar uno de los hombres.

" **Por supuesto, por supuesto"** Mintió el dragón.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **Escena de tortura, no leas su eres sensible.**

"Entocnes… chicos… no nos queda de otra" Dijo quien parece el líder del grupo. "Lo sentimos niño" Dijo el hombre sacando una clase de herramienta extraña, nunca antes vista para Natsu, pero parecía algo como una vara con unas cuerdas en uno de sus extremos.

"Realmente lo siento" Dijo el hombre azotando a Natsu.

"¡Gyarghhh!" Grito de dolor el niño, lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, no, no lloraría, ya no quiere ser débil, debe ser fuerte, esta es una de las pruebas de Igneel.

Otro hombre se acercó, este con sogas en las manos. Este hombre amarro las manos de Natsu y lo amarro de los brazos, para luego sujetarlo fuertemente, cortando la circulación de sangre de Natsu. Este hombre arrastro al niño hasta un árbol cercano, donde lanzo elotro extremo de las soga, jalando de dicha soga, dejo a Natsu suspendido en el aire, y usando lo que queda de la soga ato las piernas del niño para evitar que se mueva.

"¡Paren! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico!" Grita de dolor Natsu, el hombre que lo azotaba en ningún momento se detuvo, esa herramienta que usa tiene algo como picos que se clavan en su carne, desgarrándola poco a poco.

La sangre caía como un chorrito por los pies de Natsu, su espalda lleva de marcas rojas y laceraciones graves. Las saladas lágrimas no ayudan a mejorar sus heridas.

" **¡Oigan humanos! Usen esto"** Dijo el dragón de fuego mostrando rocas al rojo vivo, calentadas hasta que esas rocas se ven completamente rojo fosforescente.

"P-pero…"

" **Hazlo o te tragare a ti también"** Amenazo el dragón.

Otro de los hombres con un nudo en la garganta tomo las rocas con cuidado, las había metido en una vasija para poder tomarlas, pero cuando las llevo hacia sus compañeros, ninguno tenía la menor idea de cómo usar esas rocas.

" **¿Los humanos son realmente tan estúpidos? Pongan esas rocas sobre el mocoso"**

Todos los hombres se estremecieron al pensar en el terrible dolor que pasaría el niño, algunos ya estaban llorando por sus acciones.

Bajaron a Natsu del árbol y solo para no ver las lágrimas del niño lo voltearon boca abajo, uno de los hombres, con el mas pesar que sintió en su vida agarro la primera roca, una pequeña, pero parece que por muy pequeña que sea, esta brilla casi igual si no es que más que las otras, cerró los ojos cuando dejó caer la roca sobre la espalda del niño, y contuvo las lágrimas al escuchar las suplicas del peli rosado.

"¡Paren! ¡Paren! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Por qué me hacen esto!? ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!" Gritaba y gritaba el niño lleno de dolor. Su cuerpo se retorcía, tratando de hacer que la roca caiga de su cuerpo, lográndolo, pero dejando carne caliente y carbonizada donde esta estaba.

" **Hm, no es suficiente, tu humano, usa esa espada y atraviesa sus manos"** Dijo sin emoción el dragón. Señalando el arma que uno de los hombres llevo.

Uno de los hombre la agarro, sintiéndose peor que la basura se acercó al niño, como es que aun esta consiente después de tanto dolor? Ninguno de los hombres lo sabe.

Mientras la tortura de Natsu pasaba, algo se agitaba en su interior, algo extraño y oscuro, unos brillantes ojos rojos iluminaron la oscuridad.

Natsu grita de dolor y sus lágrimas se intensificaron cuando una espada le atravesó ambas manos, sangrando mucho, ya desde hace un tiempo, Natsu dejo de luchar, ahora simplemente acepta lo que le hacen.

Este es su castigo por ser débil, por no poder cumplir con las expectativas de Igneel, se avergüenza de estar al lado del dragón, solo ser una vergüenza, una desgracia, nada de valor, grito cuando algo lo corto en la espalda, el látigo, ahora el niño ya sabe cómo se llama, grito aún más cuando sintió unas barras de hierro atravesar sus pies, la sangre ya hiso un charco debajo de él, las lágrimas hace tiempo dejaron de caer, sus ojos ahora son ojos muertos, sin vida, pero el niño aun respira, milagrosamente aun respira, solo…

Son los ojos de alguien que perdió su voluntad por vivir, un choque llego a su cuerpo y Natsu grito.

"¡GYYYAAARRRGGGHHH! ¡PAREN POR FAVOR!" grito cuando uno de los hombres uso magia en su cuerpo, magia de rayo, enviando choques eléctricos a su pequeño cuerpo, su piel se partía, buscando como liberar la electricidad, causando quemaduras internas y externas, como el niño soporta todo esto?

La respuesta está en algo que se mueve en su interior.

" _ **Igneel… el Rey Dragón de Fuego ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito al hacerle eso a mi cuerpo? No te preocupes Na-chan… yo te mantendré vivo…"**_

Natsu cayó al suelo, electricidad aun pasando por su cuerpo, los hombres lloraban al ver al niño en tales condiciones, verlo que hicieron… para que vivir si ya han hecho algo sin perdón! Quien va a perdónales esto!?

"¡Maldito lagarto volador! ¡Aléjate del niño!" Grito en llanto uno de los hombres.

"¡Muérete hijo de puta!"

"¡Lárgate al infierno!"

"¡Muere maldito reptil de mierda!"

Muchos más insultos decían los hombres. Pero ninguno quitaba la gran sonrisa en la cara del dragón, este sonrió cuando sintió un poder mágico descomunal venir del cuerpo de Natsu, fuego negro con rojo escarlata rodeo al cuerpo maltrecho de Natsu.

" _ **Así que está liberando su poder interior ¿Eh? Esto será divertido"**_ Pensó el dragón.

Los hombres no siguieron gritando insultos al dragón porque este en un movimiento de su mano destrozo el terreno donde estaban, junto con los hombres que capturo, se podía ver como una lluvia escarlata caiga del cielo, haciendo que un mar de sangre se formase en la tierra.

El fuego que envolvió a Natsu de disperso, dejando a Natsu sin heridas, las peores aún se regeneran por un curioso fuego carmesí que parece que quema las heridas y las vuelve cenizas.

" **Debo hacer que libere más poder como antes, si logró hacer eso, este puede ser un Dragón Slayer mas o menos decente"**

 **Finaliza escena de tortura**

Para los próximos meses, Natsu ha sido sometido a torturas inimaginables, pero de algo es seguro, Natsu no odia a los humanos, no, él les teme, Natsu sabe que todas esas personas no le hicieron eso porque querían, el peli rosa paso por todo eso sabiendo que fue Igneel quien los obligo, así que Natsu no debe guardar ningún rencor contra esas personas, al final, fue todo gracias a Igneel, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Natsu no puede decir con exactitud porque el dragón aun lo mantiene, si dijo que él era inútil entonces, porque no deja que se vaya? Antes le decía que se largara, pero ahora en cada intento de huida que hace, el dragón siempre lo encuentra, y lo somete a una nueva forma de tortura.

Pero las heridas físicas pueden curarse, desde esa primer tortura, parece que una especie de fuego escarlata cura sus heridas, no sabe cómo pasa, pero cada vez que se lastima, este fuego aparece y lo cura, por lo menos eso es una buena noticia, pero lo malo es que esas son solo heridas de la carne, las peores heridas son las heridas del corazón, Natsu aún es un niño pero sabe que algo en el cambio, sus reacciones son diferente a como eran antes, cada vez que Igneel trae a un nuevo torturador, Natsu sabe inmediatamente que debe alejarse, las personas dan miedo, ellas te lastiman para su beneficio, Natsu ha escuchado suficientes suplicas de libertad de las personas hacia el dragón y este solo les dice que si lo lastiman pueden irse, las personas solo piensan en ellas mismas, no les importan los demás, eso hace pensar a Natsu que las personas son malas.

Las personas buenas no existen, si existieran, porque nadie ha venido a salvarlo? Las personas que lograron escapar antes no regresaron con aliados para rescatarlo, nadie se preocupa por él, está solo, sin nadie a quien llamar amigo, sin ningún lugar que le brinde el sentimiento que tantos años deseo.

Amor.

Que es el amor de todos modos? Se come? Se usa para hacer algo en especial? Porque quiso algo que ni siquiera sabe que es? Porque suplico tanto por algo que ya es innecesario? El amor siquiera existe? Porque no tiene amor? Solo él no la tiene? Hay alguien más que no tenga amor como él?

Porque todo es tan oscuro ahora? Alguien quiere que él les dé, de su amor? A alguien le importa su amor? Alguien quiere recibir el amor que el intentaradar? Alguien quiere darle de su amor?

Alguien….

Quien sea…

Por favor….

Denme solo un poco…

Solo quiero un poco…

De…

Amor…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **No temas mi querido Na-chan… yo te daré de mi amor, y con ese amor… destruiremos a todos… Jajajahahah!**_

 _ **¡GYAHAHAHAhahaha… kufufufu…!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Wow… no imagine hacer esto, bueno, técnicamente en esto está todo lo que me imagine… tengo el extraño presentimiento de que soy un sádico…**

 **Ustedes que dicen? Bueno, esta historia me ha estado molestando continuamente, no me juzguen… solo pensé como seria Fairy tail si Natsu no fuera temerario, además esta historia será actualizada en situaciones completamente aleatorias, no sé cuándo actualizare, espero hacerlo pronto, pero en fin…**

 **Pasen por mi página (Esta en mi perfil) espero sus review y sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos raza Imanity, bueno…**

 **No tengo nada que decir así que pasemos al capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Sobreprotectores Erza, Gray y Fairy Tail, Abuso, intimidación, tortura, Baja autoestima, Antropofobia,** **Eisoptrofobia.**

 **Para dejarlo en claro y que no busquen que significa los últimos.**

 **La Antropofobia es el miedo a las personas, y la Eisoptrofobia es el miedo a los espejos. Más específicamente a ver la propia imagen reflejada en ellos y a ponerse en contacto con el mundo espiritual a través de ellos (ver fantasmas, monstruos, etc.), como lo vemos en numerosos filmes de terror.**

 **No lo leas si eres sensible.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando " **Yo soy la noche…** "

Dragón/Demonio/ pensando " ** _Yo soy batman…_** _"_

Magia " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **"Dragón Cobarde o Demonio Oscuro"**

 **"Capitulo 1"**

 **"Abandono"**

Natsu siempre ha tratado de ser un niño bueno, o eso es lo que el peli rosa piensa de sí mismo, cuando en realidad no es más que un niño confundido y solitario, las emociones de soledad siempre son opacadas por su deseo de ser más fuerte, pero inevitablemente siempre regresan, en los momentos más inoportunos, porque su cerebro juega con él así? Natsu no lo sabe, porque su corazón lo hace ser cómo es? Él no lo sabe, lo único que si sabe, es que no es necesario en este mundo, todos tiene un propósito en su vida, pero que pasa si tú no tienes ninguno? Natsu siempre se preguntó qué pasaría con él si no encuentra una razón para existir.

 _"¿Por qué existo y vivo? No encuentro la respuesta, pero uno necesita una razón para vivir, de no ser así, es lo mismo que estar muerto."_ Natsu pensó viendo el cielo estrellado en una noche fría.

Será siempre así? Dicen que si no tienes un propósito, tienes que vivir para encontrarlo con el tiempo. Tan fácil que suena eso, sea quien sea que lo haya dicho no sabe que se siente ser rechazado por lo único para lo que vives, Natsu solo vive para complacer y servir al señor Igneel, no hay más razón que esa, pero Igneel no lo necesita, el dragón lo ha dejado claro, solo tiene 11 años y ya siente que no quiere vivir por más tiempo, como es de curiosa la vida, Igneel dijo que solo debe amarse a sí mismo, no a nadie más, solo él. Pero eso no es lo que Natsu quiere, el desea amor y cariño, algo a lo que se rindió desde los 8 años, dejo de tratar de buscar el amor. Solo debe vivir para servir a Igneel, aun si este lo desprecia.

Desde los 8 años Natsu dejo de lado su voz, no porque no quiera hablar, Natsu aprendió que él es un gran hablador y ruidoso en sus momentos, solo para llenar el vacío que sentía cuando estaba solo, el silencio es igual a la soledad, pero las palabras murieron por su tonto error, tratar de obligarse a hacer el Rugido del Dragón de Fuego le costó mucho, claro, pudo hacer el hechizo, pero a un costo, obligar a que el fuego saliera por si boca le costó, sus cuerdas vocales casi de queman por completo, dificultándole el habla, su voz se mantuvo, pero ahora ya nada es como antes. Su voz murió, y si por alguna razón Natsu desea hablar, lo único que sale de él es un murmullo tartamudo, como sus cuerdas vocales se quemaron? Natsu no tiene la menor idea, se supone que no debió de pasarle nada al momento de forzar un rugido, pero parece que se equivocó.

Sin embargo, el que se quemaran su cuerdas vocales no es solo la razón por la que Natsu casi ya no habla, para que hablar si nadie te escucha? Para que hablar si a nadie le importa lo que digas? Su palabra no vale nada, eso es evidente.

Natsu no es importante, su vida no tiene propósito, y su voz nunca será escuchada. Solo le queda esperar a su muerte.

* * *

 _"¿Te duele mucho, Natsu?"_ Pensó el peli rosa para sí mismo.

 _"Duele, pero ya estoy acostumbrado…No te preocupes Haru"_ Se respondió Natsu a sí mismo.

 _"Lava bien la herida, no debe de infectarse si la limpias con agua limpia"_ Pensó Natsu, pero ahora con un poco de más inteligencia.

 _"Ya lo sé… Aki puedes ser muy molesto a veces"_ Natsu se respondió a sí mismo.

 _"Oye no culpes a Aki de todo, el solo te está ayudando"_ Se quejó mentalmente Natsu.

 _"No te metas Fuyu"_ Pensó Natsu suspirando.

Tan extraño como parece, el peli rosa se habla a sí mismo como si estuviera hablando con otras personas. Un extraño habito que el peli rosa se creó, Natsu en su desesperación por salir de la soledad y llenar el vacío de no tener a nadie, comenzó a "hablase a sí mismo" como le gusta decirlo, creándose diferentes "Personalidades" mejor llamado como amigos imaginarios.

Haru es el alegre y renovado, que se preocupa por su bienestar, Aki es el calmado he inteligente, siempre dando buenos consejos, Fuyu es el perezoso y sarcástico, siempre teniendo un comentario que decir y por ultimo esta él, Natsu el inútil que es bueno para nada.

Que tan solo debe estar una persona como para que esta se hable a sí mismo como si estuviera con otras personas. Pero a Natsu no le importa, son sus únicos amigos, aun si solo existen en su mente, ellos no lo juzgan por ser débil, ellos no lo insultan como Igneel y lo más importante para Natsu, ellos no le hacen daño como las personas reales.

 _"¡No te preocupes! ¡Has mejorado en tu rugido! ¡Hoy vi como quemaste ese árbol!"_ Dijo Haru.

 _"Y creo un incendio forestal, genio, se nota cuanto quieres ayudar al planeta"_ Dijo sarcásticamente Fuyu.

 _"Acumulaste equitativamente tu magia y luego la soltaste en su momento, sigue así y mejoraras en tu rugido"_ Aconsejo Aki.

"G-Gr-Gracias chi-cos… u-ustedes son los me-mejores" Murmuro Natsu con una sonrisa. Una pequeña determinación se agito en su interior, acumula magia en su pecho, inhalo aire y soltó un rugido silencio que lanzo una bola de fuego del tamaño de una roca mediana, probablemente como de 90 cm de alto y ancho, impactando contra una roca, dejándola ligeramente roja.

Natsu sonrió ligeramente, este es un gran proceso para él, lo más lejos que ha llegado en todos estos años de entrenamiento.

 **"Patético, ni siquiera destruiste la roca, ese fue un rugido débil, como lo esperaba de ti"** Dijo la voz de Igneel a sus espaldas.

Por supuesto, lo que para Natsu parecía como un gran logro, para Igneel no es más que otra decepción que agregar a la larga lista de fracasos que ha hecho. Natsu bajo la mirada, la cara roja de vergüenza, incapaz de ver a los ojos al dragón rojo.

 **"No sé _porque_ sigues intentándolo, no sirves para esto, creo que debí matarte hace mucho y buscar un humano que _si_ sirva para algo" **Murmuro la última frase, pero Natsu la escucho claramente, haciéndolo sentir peor consigo mismo.

 _"¡No te preocupes Natsu! ¡Mañana lo harás mejor!"_ Haru dijo positivamente

Natsu no contesto, sabe que eso es imposible, las palabras de Igneel siguen frescas en su mente. El corazón se le encogió bajo la dura mirada que el dragón le da.

 **"Realmente… tu no sirves para nada"** Dijo el dragón negando con la cabeza. **"Ya me case de tratar de hacer de ti algo útil"** Dijo levantándose del lugar donde estaba recostado, seguidamente comenzando a caminar. **"Se acerca esa fecha, los demás han hecho un buen trabajo en sus humanos, demonios, hare el ridículo cuando vean a este inútil…"**

Por mucho que Natsu lo negara, Igneel tiene razón, nunca va a mejorar, pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, el peli rosa bajo la mirada, parpadeando, dejando las lágrimas caer libremente, sintiendo pesar y vergüenza, dolor y vacío en su interior. Aun cuando ha intentado muchas cosas, nada ha cambiado.

Natsu camino hasta un rio cercano, viendo el agua correr, siempre le gusto un poco más el agua que el fuego, el peli rosa se puso de cuclillas frente a su reflejo, viendo la cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara, su cabello en punta color rosa, sus ojos oliva, casi negros, Natsu hiso una mueca de asco cuando se vio el rostro.

 _"La cara de un perdedor… soy patético…"_ Pensó el peli rosa, llevando su mano a su cabello, tomando un mechón de los hilos rosados.

Siempre odio su cabello, su extraño color y la forma en como este se mantenía de punta todo el tiempo, su cabello lo hace diferente de los demás, y aunque ha visto otros colores de cabello, el rosa nunca lo ha visto en otra persona, haciéndolo diferente, odio sus ojos, porque son ojos muertos, los ojos de alguien que se rinde fácilmente, los ojos de un bueno para nada. Odio su cicatriz de la mejilla, lo odia porque es un recordatorio de lo que Igneel siente por él, asco y decepción, que más odia el peli rosa sobre sí mismo?

A claro, su cuerpo, su débil cuerpo, su maldita baja estatura es molesta, su cuerpo desnutrido y flácido lo molesta siempre, sintiendo asco de su propio reflejo, Natsu pateo el agua, o eso quería, porque se resbalo con sus propios pies y cayó al agua.

Frustración es el mejor sentimiento que define a Natsu ahora, tocando suavemente su cabello, acariciándose a sí mismo, como diciéndose que no pasa nada, pronto todo mejorara.

Natsu sintió más lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, una vez más sintiendo lastima por sí mismo, cuantas veces ha hecho eso esta semana de todos modos?

 _"Natsu… no llores, todo mejorara mañana"_ Dijo Haru en un susurro mental.

 _"No llores, las lágrimas no resuelven nada"_ Aki dijo sabiamente.

 _"Natsu…no llores más, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo…"_ Fuyu trato de consolarlo.

Natsu comenzó a llorar más fuerte ahora, sus amigos imaginarios son muy buenos con él, casi sentía que sus amigos lo abrazaban, pero no puede cambiar su realidad, ellos solo son creaciones suyas, por mucho que le duela a Natsu, sus amigos imaginarios son lo mejor que ha tenido, que hiso para tener esos grandes amigos inexistentes? Él debe ser muy afortunado para que esas ilusiones lo consuelen cuando llora.

 _"Todos… Gracias…"_ Dijo mentalmente Natsu, abrazándose a su mismo, temblando por el viento helado de la noche. Tratando de guardar un poco de calor.

Porque sus amigos no pueden ser reales? Natsu con todo su corazón desea que sus amigos imaginarios tengan un cuerpo real, capaces de abrazarlo y consolarlo cuando este triste o deprimido, Natsu sollozo en silencio, ya no importándole que aún sigue en medio del rio.

 _"¿Todos… p-pueden decirme… q-que me quieren? ¿Por favor?"_ Pidió Natsu a su mente.

 _"Nosotros que queremos mucho Natsu…"_ Haru dijo, Natsu se imaginó a una versión suya abrazándolo por detrás, pero con el cabello de color rojo sangre.

 _"Tú eres muy importante para nosotros"_ Dijo Fuyu suavemente, Natsu se imaginó otra versión suya juntando sus frentes, su cabello de un color blanco como la nieve.

 _"Nosotros no te dejaremos solo, sonríe para nosotros ¿Si?"_ Aki le limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, él es igual que los demás, diferenciándolo solo por el cabello color naranja y unos lentes.

Duele ver como un niño es amado solo por su imaginación, el dolor de no tener a nadie te hace hacer cosas impensables, Natsu encontró un relleno temporal para su corazón vacío, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que pasa es real, solo de imaginarlo, se llena ese vacío.

Natsu esa noche no dejo de llorar en medio del rio, siendo consolado por sus propios pensamientos, sus amigos imaginarios.

 _"Gracias… gracias por quererme…"_ Solloza Natsu sin poder parar las lágrimas. _"Muchas gracias…_ _Por fin entiendo... estoy solo. No voy a creer en nadie, ni a nadie le daré el amor. Estoy solo"_

 **TIME SKIP /A la mañana siguiente/**

Natsu se despertó de golpe al sentir como es lanzado por el aire y aterrizando en el suelo duro. Se levantó lentamente, temblando de dolor por la nueva contusión que de seguro aparecerá en unos minutos, dirigió su vista hacia el dragón que lo golpeo, encontrando la misma mueca de desprecio con la que siempre lo mira.

 **"Levántate, tu ejercicio de hoy será aumentar tu fuerza física, eres muy débil, y eso me da asco"** Igneel hiso un gesto a un roca que dobla en tamaño a Natsu. **"Llévala hasta el otro lado del claro, si no lo has hecho para el atardecer te aplastare con esa misma roca y te dejare ahí hasta que tú mismo te la quites de encima, ¿Entendido?"** Gruño el dragón sin molestarse en darle una segunda mirada al niño.

Natsu asintió furiosamente, poco falto para que se rompiera el cuello por la velocidad de sus movimientos. Determinación circulo por todo el sistema de Natsu, poniéndose el reto de llevar la roca hasta donde tiene que dejarla.

 _"Yo puedo hacerlo, Yo puedo…"_ Pensó el pequeño peli rosa acercándose a la roca.

Colocando ambas manos sobre la roca, Natsu empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la roca no se movió nada, intentando otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, una vez más nada.

 _"Yo puedo"_ Natsu continuo empujando, apretando los dientes, empujo con más fuerza, pero la roca sigue sin moverse. _"¡Yo p-puedo…!"_ esta vez trato con su espalda apoyada a la roca y aplicando fuerza con sus piernas.

Pasaban las horas y Natsu aun trataba de mover la roca, como su único objetivo, si puede hacer esto, entonces Igneel puede que lo reconozca.

"Haa… Haa… Haa… A-Aun P-Puedo seguir…" Murmuro el peli rosa, sudor cubriendo su frente, apoyo las manos sobre la roca, empujando débilmente, el sobre esfuerzo de este día lo hace cada vez más cansado.

Una sola gota de sudor cayo por su rostro, aún le queda tiempo, él puede mover esta roca! Es lo que Igneel le ordeno que hiciera! Él debe ser más fuerte! Pero… siempre esta esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que dice que no puede…

 _Bobo… ¿Por qué te molestas? Jamás serás fuerte…_

"S-si podre…" Se dijo Natsu aplicando más fuerza.

 _No hay forma en que alguien sin talento pueda usar magia…_

"¡P-Pue-do ha-hacerlo…." Trato de gritar el peli rosa, sin tiendo como si su garganta fuera rasgada por el interior.

 _Si claro… no entiendo porque aun estas al lado de este dragón que nos maltrata, eres el peor en lo que haces, no puedes manejar bien esta magia, tienes un cuerpo muy débil, no tienes resistencia… que tontería…_

"Ca-llate… yo… un puedo…" Cualquiera que estuviera viendo al peli rosa diría que está loco por hablar consigo mismo. Enterrando sus propias uñas en la dura roca, intentando moverla con las fuerzas que le quedan, la sangre comenzó a caer de sus dedos heridos, Natsu dio un mal paso y se resbalo, golpeando u frente en la roca, lastimándolo. Unas lágrimas de impotencia y frustración aparecieron en la esquina de sus ojos.

 _¿Realmente vale la pena…?_

"Sniff... C-Calla-te"

 _Tú te tomas muy en serio estas torturas… y por eso comenzaste a llevar una vida de miserias…"_

"Sniff… Sniff… No es… c-cierto"

 _Las personas deben saber sus limitaciones de acuerdo a su talento…_

"Yo… Aun puedo… Sniff…"

 _Y lo único que te dio como resultado es… esta alma débil que nadie necesita…"_

"No sigas… Sniff… Por favor…"

 _Tu que eres innecesario es imposible que te vuelvas alguien fuerte…."_

"Y-Ya p-para…"

 _¿No es suficiente? Deja de encadenarte a esos ideales vacías, relájate…"_

"J-Jamás…"

 _¿Te sientes frustrado? El que tú seas increíblemente débil…entonces no pierdas esa frustración, es la prueba de que aún no te has rendido…_

"Y-Yo… pue-do su-superarme…" Natsu lentamente se levantó del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, colocando nuevamente las manos sobre la roca, comenzando a empujar.

Fue leve, pero Natsu sin duda sintió la roca moverse, este pequeño ogro lo impulso a aplicar más fuerza. _"Haaa"_ Otro movimiento.

 _"¡Haaa…!"_ La roca se mueve!

 _"¡Yo puedo…!"_ La roca comenzó a inclinarse, las pequeñas piedras debajo de la gran roca se movieron junto a la gran roca. Poco a poco, la roca finalmente cayó por la colina donde estaban. Natsu vio sorprendido como logro su objetivo, empujar la roca hasta el otro lado del claro.

 _"Lo… Lo hice…"_ la expresión en la cara de Natsu no tiene precio, ni él mismo cree que realmente pudo hacerlo.

 _"¡Lo has hecho bien Natsu!"_ Celebro en su mente Haru.

 _"Pudiste haberlo hecho en menos tiempo, aunque…"_ Nunca falta el comentario inocente de Fuyu.

 _"Basta, Natsu lo ha hecho bien… merece unas felicitaciones"_ Dijo Aki ajustando los lentes imaginarios.

 **"¿Hmp, Ya terminaste de celebrar mocoso?"** La voz molesta de Igneel rompió la celebración del pequeño peli rosa.

"S-Señor I-Igneel…" Murmuro con voz ronca.

 **"Moviste la roca, justo como te lo dije… Buen trabajo insecto"** Admitió a regañadientes el dragón de fuego.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron ante las primeras palabras amables que le dice Igneel, en estos momentos Natsu se quedó mudo del shock, algo dentro de él se movió, este sentimiento es…

No hay duda de ello.

Este sentimiento se llama emoción!

La emoción de que por fin, tras todos estos años, Igneel finalmente está siendo más amable! Solo tal vez el dragón comencé a aceptarlo! Natsu no puede esperar para ese día, pero eso trajo otro sentimiento a su pequeño cuerpo.

Determinación.

Este es solo un pequeño logro, aún debe hacer que el dragón lo reconozca completamente, por fin, después de tantos años las cosas pueden cambiar, y de seguro ya no tendrá que traer a esas personas para que lo lastiman nunca más! Aún falta mucho por recorrer, pero el peli rosa lo afrontara! Ya no tiene por qué tratar de escapar de esas personas malas que lo lastiman!

 ** _Buen trabajo insecto…_**

Esas palabras otra vez, un nuevo deseo vino al peli rosa, más! Mucho, mucho más! Más halagos! Más elogios! Natsu quiere que Igneel de diga más elogios! Sus palabras hacen caliente el interior del niño, como no sentirlo? Esta es la primera vez que Igneel lo elogia! Eso hace a Natsu querer escuchar más, si puede hacer mejor las cosas de ahora en adelante, Igneel seguramente lo elogiara más!

Sin el conocimiento de Natsu, unos ojos rojos se abrieron en un lugar lleno de oscuridad.

 ** _"Que estúpido… ¿Qué tan desesperado estas, que unas simples palabras te hacen tan feliz? No lo entiendo… el más mínimo gesto de amabilidad es suficiente para alegrarte por días. Na-chan es tan ingenua,_** ** _Para ellos… Los humanos y demonios por igual… yo era un vestigio de un pasado que todos querían olvidar, así que no logre cumplir con el objetivo por el cual me dieron la vida, ¿Cuál era entonces el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo? Por mucho tiempo no pude obtener la respuesta a eso pero para darle sentido a la vida requieres un propósito...existir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto. Luego con el tiempo la respuesta vino a mí... en pocas palabras mi razón de vivir es matar a los demás... por años viví con miedo de aquellos que mandaban a asesinarme pero ahora en estoy en paz… mate a muchos seudoasesinos, Humanos y demonios, dragones e incluso dioses de la guerra y mientras lo hacía fue que llego la claridad de la verdad.. Yo vivo únicamente para mí, sólo me amo a mi... la muerte de mi madre biológica y de mi padre biológico junto a mi nueva resurrección a manos de_** **El _me dio la vida en un principio y es la muerte de los otros lo que me sostiene vivo y hasta me llega a hacer sentir feliz de vivir pero eso no es todo mientras haya gente que asesinar en este grandioso y poblado mundo yo jamás desaparece…"_**

 ** _"Tal vez es preferible la compañía de un ser perverso a la fría soledad"_**

 ** _"Las amargas lágrimas carmesí del cadáver fluyen y se mezclan con el interminable fuego alimentando el caos dentro de mí y haciéndome más fuerte"_**

 ** _"Puedo entenderlo ahora… debo regresar al mundo y mostrarles quien está en la cima de la cadena alimenticia… esperare un poco… hasta entonces mi cuerpo no puede sufrir daños graves, esto es un regalo Na-chan… úsalo como es debido…"_**

Natsu no podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo hoy en día, el logro de la roca lo movió a nuevos horizontes, se esforzó el doble o tal vez el triple a comparación de antes, su deseo de más elogios se hacía realidad mientras pasaba el tiempo, lo cual dio resultados que hacían que el dragón diera una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta Natsu, es que esa sonrisa no era en nada parecido a una sonrisa de orgullo, el pequeño peli rosa solo se engañaba a sí mismo, esa sonrisa…

…era una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

"I-Igneel… Ya… pude… ha-hac-hacerlo… "Murmuro roncamente y voz raspada el peli rosado. Su logro de hoy fue vencer a un Wyvern salvaje para la cena, aun si él no llega a tomar un bocado, vale la pena si Igneel lo elogia más.

 **"Hmp. Buen trabajo insecto"** Dijo el dragón completamente indiferente, tomando al Wyvern por el cuello, este lo arrastro hacia su cueva, que de hecho, esta en una. Maldita. Montaña. Al lado. De un. Maldito. Volcán! Como Natsu aún no ha muerto por los gases tóxicos o por lo ríos de lava? El niño no lo sabe.

Inesperadamente, el Wyvern se movió y comenzó a agitarse, Igneel gruño por su próxima comida nada educada, la bestia del bosque golpeo con su gran cola unas rocas por encima de un peñasco, haciendo que un mini-terremoto caiga sobre el dragón y el niño. Igneel por supuesto solo pensó en sí mismo, elevándose al cielo para esquivar las rocas, pero el niño no tiene alas, Natsu se quedó petrificado al ver las rocas aproximarse a su pequeño cuerpo, serró los ojos fuertemente, rezando para que Igneel lo rescate. Si él es un poco, solo un poco útil para el dragón, entonces es natural que el dragón lo salve o no?

Natsu realmente se equivocó en eso, no sintió cuando las rocas cayeron sobre él, no sintió cuando un poco de sangre se deslizo por su cara, no sintió cuando la mitad de su cuerpo quedo aplastada por una roca, afortunadamente, otras rocas habían caído a sus alrededores, formando algo como unas paredes que hicieron que la roca no aplastara por completo las extremidades del peli rosado, delo contrario, ahí acaba su vida como un posible mago.

"…D-Duele, Duele mucho… I-Igneel… a-ayu-deme… Por favor…" Pidió el caza dragones novato, levantando la única extremidad que quedo libre de las rocas.

 **"Bueno, esto parece que es una nueva forma de entrenamiento, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Libérate tu solo de eso"** Dijo Igneel sin importarle las posibles fracturas que el niño tenga, acto seguido emprendió vuelo, junto al cadáver del Wyvern.

"I-Igneel… No… Ayu… da…" La oscuridad se avecina sobre el dragón rosa, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. _"Eres… el único que me importa y aprecio… así que… por favor…ayúdame… siento como mis huesos pueden estar rotos… vivo para complacerte y servirte… ese es… mi propósito… es lo que me da fuerza… por eso…aun quiero seguir a tu lado…"_ El mundo se vuelve oscuro, ya no se siente nada, no hay dolor, no hay sufrimiento… no hay nada. Solo vacío…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Natsu…"_**

.

.

.

 _"¿Algo… me está llamando?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"Natsu…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _…Natsu"_**

.

.

.

.

 _"Me está llamando… Puedo oírlo…"_

.

.

.

 ** _"Na-chan… despierta…"_**

.

.

.

.

 _"Levántate… levántate…"_

.

.

La mano del niño se movió un poco. Un extraño calor abrasador se podía sentir desde la distancia.

.

.

.

"Yo…"

.

.

.

"Yo…"

.

.

.

.

"Aun quiero…"

.

.

.

 _"¡YO QUIERO VOLVER A SER ELOGIADO POR IGNEEL!"_

.

.

.

En lo alto del cielo, Igneel sintió el cambio de temperatura, volteo hacia donde sentía un poder mágico familiar, un poder que odia, el poder de un demonio, el mismo olor que hace varios años, el olor de la muerte…

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver una columna de fuego negro a la distancia, el conoce ese fuego, el fuego que no se extingue con nada, el fuego…

De ese demonio.

 **"¡AAARRRGGGHHH!"**

Esa voz, esa desagradable e inconfundible voz, se supone que ya no existe, que esta sellado lejos, como es que aún vive? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Igneel soltó al Wyvern muerto, a toda velocidad voló hacia el pilar de fuego negro, se podía sentir como la temperatura ascendía con forme se acercaba, casi se volvía insoportable ese calor.

Cuando Igneel llego, el fuego ya no estaba, solo pequeñas llamas en algunas rocas fundidas, más otras llamas que rodean el cuerpo inconsciente del peli rosado, Igneel dudo de su vista, porque por un segundo creyó ver unas escamas rojas desaparecer de la cara del niño, no, eso no es posible, debe de estar imaginando cosas, Igneel tomo el cuerpo maltrecho del niño, y lo llevo a su cueva, solo por esta vez, solo por esta vez el dragón de fuego ayudara a un humano miserable.

Mañana es el día, y que mejor forma que se despierte el niño con el pensamiento que fue dejado de lado, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la cara del dragón, el mocoso sin duda odiara a los humanos después de esto.

 **TIME SKIP/ Lugar desconocido/**

Natsu de despertó lentamente, su cuerpo doliendo como nunca antes, cualquier tortura que Igneel haya hecho no es nada comparado con este dolor, el peli rosa gimió cuando toco algo espinoso, medio abrió un ojos para ver su entorno, encontrándolo igual que siempre, la cueva de Igneel parece un poco caída hacia abajo, como si no se hubiera usado, lo cual es normal, el dragón acostumbra irse por algunos días a quien sabe dónde, Natsu nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar a donde se iba, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, encontró que le duele un poco, como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

Su garganta está seca, pero eso no importa, ya está acostumbrado a eso, no es que haya mucha agua cerca de esos ríos de lava del volcán.

 _"¿Huh?"_

 _"¿Qué pasa Natsu?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo el peli rosa, imaginando que es su amigo alegre Haru.

 _"Natsu ya se dio cuenta… Estamos al lado de un volcán pero… no hay gases tóxicos, no hay calor como normalmente lo hay, i por encima de todo, está nevando, eso nunca ha pasado antes por estos lugares"_ Hablo ahora Aki seriamente ajustándose los lentes imaginarios.

 _"¿Qué hay de malo en que nieve? Creo que ya era hora de que nevara por aquí"_ Fuyu hablo indiferente.

"Ig-Igneel… ¿Dónde está…?" Murmuro Natsu.

 _"Seguramente fue a otro de los lugares al cual no sabemos dónde es, propongo que esperemos a que regrese"_ Sugirió Aki, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Esperaron por horas, Natsu ya sabía que era normal que el dragón se fuera uno o dos día a lo mucho, así que no se preocupó mucho, hiso su rutina diaria, busco algo de comer, entrenando su cuerpo (Aunque le cueste un poco pues aún es un poco débil) entrenando su magia (Que curiosamente puede hacer un poco más fácil ahora) ir a buscar algo de para almorzar, como está nevando no encontró mucha comida comestible, pero ha aprendido a hacer un fuego sin necesidad de su magia, y ese fue su almuerzo, pero Natsu se atrevió a meterse a la cueva de Igneel dado que la temperatura descendía, al no poder usar correctamente su magia, Natsu aún no puede calentarse solo con su magia, y agregándole que no tiene otras ropas, más que los pantalones viejos y rotos, una bufanda sucia de color blanco que encontró en la cueva (Natsu supuso que era de alguno de los hombres que Igneel traía a menudo para torturarlo) y una capa de color negro con capucha que cubre todo su cuerpo.

Proporciono el calor necesario para no morir de frio, Igneel sin duda lo torturaría si lo encuentra medio muerto por algo como el frio, sería un insulto al dragón de _fuego_ si él era derrotado por un simple cambio de clima.

Ya habían pasado dos días, y Natsu ya comenzaba a preocupare, el dragón nunca se ha ido por mucho tiempo en todos estos años, y que no regrese desde ya tres días comienza a asustar al niño, no creyendo que Igneel realmente lo…

¡BOFETADA!

No, no debe pensar en eso, aún es muy pronto para saltar a conclusiones, Igneel solo se retrasó, eso le pasa a cualquiera, incluso le puede pasar a un dragón no? Es imposible que el dragón haya hecho eso, Natsu se adentró más en la cueva, buscando escapar del frio, entro más profundo y todo lo que hay son rocas, rocas y más malditas rocas, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, y eso era.

Un pergamino gigante, probablemente del mismo tamaño que el suyo, muy curioso, Natsu se acercó con cautela al objeto, abriéndolo, encontrando una letra increíblemente _grande!_ Las palabras más grandes que Natsu haya visto en su vida, no es que vea muchas pero aun así… este debe ser un mensaje de Igneel! Tal vez aquí explica porque se fue, solo hay un problema.

Natsu no sabe leer.

A Igneel nunca le importo su educación, solo le importa si tiene comida y si él se hace más fuerte, por lo cual, el peli rosa nunca tuvo la oportunidad de leer o escribir, por eso el niño no es capaz de leer lo que dice el pergamino, solo queda una solución.

Ir afuera, al mundo exterior y averiguar que dice el pergamino!

Solo hay otro problema… donde está el mundo exterior de todos modos? Ahora se encuentra en otro problema, y parece que el clima no está a su favor, pues parece que ha empezado una tormenta de nieve.

Natsu suspiro, pasándose una mano sobre sus ojos, no se dio cuenta, pero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, solo la idea de que Igneel lo dejo es horrible, sin el dragón, Natsu no tiene un propósito, no tiene una razón para existir, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de conservar el calor, el frio se intensifica, probablemente ya esté más del bajo cero, Natsu claramente puede ver su aliento frente a él, sobando sus manos para calentarlas, pero es inútil, si tan solo fuera bueno con la magia, entonces no estuviera pasando por esto.

Crunch, Crunch.

Los sentidos de Natsu se alarmaron al instante, suponiendo que Igneel ya regreso, pero inmediatamente el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, que le dirá a Igneel si lo encuentra en su cueva y husmeando sus cosas? Natsu trago saliva, este es el momento para ser valiente, aun si le cuesta un poco de mucha piel quemada.

"Maldición… la tormenta parece que no terminara pronto"

 _¿Eh?_

"No queda opción, tendremos que esperar"

 _¿Quiénes son esas personas?_

"Maldita sea, hace mucho frio"

 _¿Qué hacen aquí?_

"Eso te pasa por no traer un abrigo"

 _¿Cómo encontraron la cueva de Igneel?_

"Hey, traigo unos tragos ¿Quieren?"

"Dame un poco"

"Hey ¿Está bien que tomemos esto con este clima?"

"¿Qué importa? Bebe"

"Maldición, mira esta revista, las mujeres jóvenes sin duda están calientes"

"Hey, Hey, tranquilo nadie quiere oír tus gemidos"

"No me culpes a mi… culpa a estas hermosas jovencitas"

"¡EEkk! ¡N-No me toque!"

"¡Tranquilízate perra!"

"¡Serima!"

"¡Maldito no la toques!"

Quienes son estas personas? Como encontraron la cueva de Igneel? Se supone que está lejos del mundo de los humanos, quiénes son? De algo está seguro el peli rosa.

Estas personas deben de saber leer! La suerte está de su lado, ahora puede saber el mensaje de Igneel! Natsu dio unos pasos al frente, haciendo que su presencia se note.

"¡Hay un niño aquí!"

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Es cierto, hay un mocoso!"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"¡Idiota! ¡Lo atrapamos!"

"¡N-No! ¡No metan al niño en esto!"

"¡Cállate puta!"

"Hey niño, ven…"

Natsu no sabe porque, pero la sonrisa retorcida del hombre lo asusta y no ayuda que las mujeres gritan mucho para que corra, esto es malo, Natsu tiene un mal presentimiento de esto.

 **Bueno… espero les guste.**

 **Visiten mi página, espero sus review y los like y sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno saludos, hoy traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mi trabajo, les gusta de todos modos? No estoy tan seguro de esta historia, pero no puedo dejar de escribir cuando se me viene una idea para este fic, espero que les guste realmente y me disculpo si parece que torturo mucho a Natsu pero es que… soy sádico así que…**

 **Advertencia: Sobreprotectores Erza, Gray y Fairy Tail, Abuso, intimidación, tortura, Baja autoestima, Antropofobia,** **Eisoptrofobia.**

 **Para dejarlo en claro y que no busquen que significa los últimos.**

 **La Antropofobia es el miedo a las personas, y la Eisoptrofobia es el miedo a los espejos. Más específicamente a ver la propia imagen reflejada en ellos y a ponerse en contacto con el mundo espiritual a través de ellos (ver fantasmas, monstruos, etc.), como lo vemos en numerosos filmes de terror.**

 **No lo leas si eres sensible.**

 **Cancion utilizada.**

 **shin angyo onshi-song with no name**

Persona hablando "Este mundo es…"

Persona pensando " _…El infierno…"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando " **Es cierto…** "

Dragón/Demonio/ pensando " ** _…Los humanos son demonios_** _"_

Magia/Técnicas/ Maldiciones " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Dragón Cobarde o Demonio Oscuro**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"¿Puedo Confiar en el Amor?"**

Que es este lugar? Porque me trajeron con todas estas mujeres? Donde está el señor Igneel? Tengo miedo, no sé dónde estoy, porque estas personas me tratan de manera diferente a la que estoy acostumbrado. Porque ellas me protegen? Porque no me dejan hablar con los señores amables? Porque no me dicen lo que está escrito en el pergamino de Igneel? Es algo bueno o algo malo? Por favor díganme que es.

"Hey… ¿Él está bien?"

"No ha dicho nada desde que lo trajeron con nosotras…"

"Pobre… debe estar muy asustado"

"No come… casi no duerme… ¿Es humano siquiera?"

"Oye Nana-chan no digas eso"

Este lugar es muy diferente a lo que me prometieron. Aquí me dan comida todos los días, pero yo… no quiero comerla, estas personas me asustan, puedo oírlo, sus susurros, palabras que me incomodan, no quiero hablar con ellas, solo quiero regresar con Igneel. Quiero irme de aquí, pero no puedo, los señores amables dijeron que se me quedaba ellos me dirían que dice el pergamino, eso fue hace ya un mes.

"¡Tu! ¡La pelirroja! ¡Fuiste comprada! ¡Sal ahora!"

"¡N-No! ¡No quiero irme con él!"

"¡Obedece perra!"

"¡Shizuko-chan! ¡Sostente! ¡No te dejare ir!"

"¡Eva-san ayúdeme!"

"¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!"

"¡Argh!"

"¡Eva-san!"

Por alguna razón, las señoritas de este lugar siempre gritan cuando alguien viene a recogerlas. Les gusta mucho este lugar? Bueno, no las culpo, a pesar de no saber para que me quieren aquí, este lugar es muy agradable, están las cosas suaves llamadas almohadas, junto con las hojas de tela llamada cobertor, hay comida tres veces al día, este lugar puede que no sea tan malo, pero… porque siempre las señoritas se van y nunca regresan? Porque otras señoritas llegan en su lugar? A las señoritas no les gusta este lugar, siempre hay dos señores que pasan todo el día al lado de la puerta, creo que les gusta estar parados todo el día. Nadie me deja ir a hablar con ellos, todas siempre me dicen que me aleje de los señores.

"¿P-Porque estoy aquí? Yo no quería venir… Sniff"

"Ya, ya… tranquila, si tienes suerte alguien bueno te comprara"

"¡YO no quiero ser comprada! ¡Quiero regresar con mi familia!"

"¡Extraño a mi madre y a mi padre…!"

"¡Mama!"

"Sniff… Quiero irme a casa… odio este lugar… Sniff"

Todas siempre están llorando, eso me hace molesto, porque lloran? Nadie las está golpeando, nadie las está lanzando fuego, nadie está siendo azotada, porque lloran solo por estar aquí? No me gusta que lloren solo porque no pueden irse, tal vez ellas hicieron algo malo? Igneel siempre me castigaba cuando hacía algo mal, recuerdo que lloraba mucho solo porque me dejaba muy herido, pero aquí nadie está siendo lastimado, porque lloran entonces? Yo mismo he llorado porque extraño a Igneel, será por eso? Ellas extrañan a alguien?

 _"Que aburrido… no pasa nada interesante aquí"_ Pensó Natsu para sí mismo.

 _"Haru… cállate, no dejas dormir"_ Se quejó Natsu mentalmente.

 _"Fuyu siempre estas durmiendo, has algo productivo"_

 _"No molestes Aki, no hay nada que hacer de todos modos"_

 _"C-Chicos… tranquilos…"_ Pensó Natsu.

Cierto, aun si este lugar es extraño, y no conoce a nadie, aún tiene a sus amigos imaginarios, ellos están con el siempre, no debe preocuparse, pero… ellos no pueden protegerlo, ellos no existen físicamente, aun cuando Natsu siempre cierra los ojos, pensando que al despertarlos sus amigos serán reales, para jugar con ellos, reír con ellos, llorar con ellos, aun cuando todas las señoritas me ven extraño, aun cuando dicen que estoy loco, ellos son mis amigos.

 _"¡Pero Natsu! ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Nadie quiere decirnos que dice el pergamino! ¡Es tan molesto!"_

 _"Como siempre tus gritos son música para mis oídos, cállate Haru"_

 _"Tranquilícense los dos"_

 _"¡Cállate cuatro ojos!"_

 _"Retráctate…"_

"J-Je… jeje" Rio por lo bajo el peli rosa.

Es malo desear que tus amigos imaginarios sean reales? Eso es malo? Tener tu propio mundo de ensueños donde puedes hacerlo que quieras sin que nadie te ofenda ni te lastime, eso sería como el cielo.

"Hey… otra vez se está riendo solo…"

"Es tan extraño…"

"¿Estará loco?"

"Pobre niño, ya se está volviendo loco…"

"Sera mejor que nos alejemos de él. Quien sabe tal vez nos contagie su locura…"

Más susurros malos, ellas nunca me entenderán. Nadie lo hará, solo soy una existencia efímera que desaparece pronto, así que supongo que si muere no afectara a nadie, porque sus amigos morirán junto a él, solo desearía tener tan solo uno, solo uno basta, solo un amigo real, alguien que pueda estar físicamente junto a él.

* * *

"Oigan no deben decir esas cosas del niño si aún no lo conocen" Reprendió una de las muchas mujeres del lugar, ella es un mujer hermosa, largo cabello violeta oscuro, ojos azul-verdosos y un cuerpo curvilíneo. Ella se acercó al peli rosa lentamente, arrodillándose a su lado. "Ne… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Natsu se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien a su lado, agarro los bordes de la capucha que tiene puesta y la apretó más para ocultar su apariencia. "…N-Na-Natsu" Susurro con la voz ronca.

"Natsu-kun ¿Eh? Lindo nombre" Dijo la peli violeta sonriendo. "¿Por qué siempre estás solo?" Volvió a preguntar.

"N-No estoy… solo" Dijo con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello. "Te-Tengo a Haru, Aki y Fuyu a mi lado…" murmuro, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Hee? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunto ligeramente sorprendida, ha visto al niño por unos días, y siempre lo ve solo, nunca interactúa con nadie más para pedir que le lean ese pergamino gigante.

"H-Haru es alegre, siempre me hace reír… Fuyu es un poco perezoso, p-pero es muy confiable… Aki s-siempre me cuida, m-me da muchos con-consejos, ellos… son los mejores" Dijo con brillos en los ojos, algo que casi nunca pasa.

"Oh ya veo…" Dijo pensativa. "Ne… ¿Tus amigos dónde están? ¿Te dejaron aquí solo?"

"Uh… Um… B-Bueno… Ellos s-siempre es-tan conmigo… en mi mente y m-mi corazón" Murmuro ligeramente sonrojado, este es el tiempo más largo en el que ha tenido que hablar.

"¿En mente y Corazón? Acaso ellos…"

"Um… No, ellos solo existen en mi imaginación…" Natsu dijo un poco vacilante.

"¿…Amigos… imaginarios?" Pregunto viendo lastimeramente al niño.

"Si, e-ellos son los m-me-mejores" Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

"Tú… ¿No deseas tener amigos reales?" Pregunto la peli violeta.

"Oh… uh… s-supongo que s-si los quiero… ¡P-Pero estoy b-bien solo con ellos!"

La peli violeta sonrió al niño, sinceramente, es un poco lindo lo inocente que es el niño. Es una lástima que dicha inocencia no dure mucho, si alguien decide llevarse al niño, esa pureza infantil se ira.

"Ese pensamiento es algo hermoso" Dijo tratando de acariciar la mejilla de Natsu, pero este se alejó en cuanto vio la mano cerca de su cara. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

"¿Quieres que seamos amigos?" Pregunto tiernamente, honestamente, el niño tiene que tener un poco de contacto real y no imaginario.

Los ojo del peli rosa se abrieron en gran medida, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, contuvo la respiración alrededor de un minuto, después murmuro con voz casi quebrada. "¿R-Realmente q-quiere s-ser mi a… a-amigo? ¿R-real-mente?" Pregunto ansioso.

La mujer sonrió, y coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de Natsu, con la mano izquierda atrajo al niño hacia ella, acercándolo a su cuerpo. "Por supuesto cariño, por cierto, me llamo Serima Annaisha mucho gusto"

Natsu contuvo sus lágrimas, reposando en el pecho de su ahora nueva amiga, sintió una cálida mano en su espalda, acariciándolo. "S-si… Mu-Mucho g-gusto Se-Serima… Sama"

"Oye, deja el "Sama" solo llámame Anna ¿Si?"

"Sniff Hai… Anna-Sama"

"Jeje Mou… ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?" Rio Anna.

"A-Anna-Sama p-puede hacer co-conmigo lo que quiera" Dijo inocentemente.

Serima rio entre dientes, vio por una ventana con rejas al cielo ahora nocturno. "Me he dado cuenta que no duermes mucho… ¿Por qué?"

Natsu entendió la pregunta, pero bajo la cabeza, negándose a ver a los hermosos ojos azul-verdoso de su nueva amiga.

"Vamos Natsu-kun puedes decírmelo"

"Y-yo t-tengo miedo" Susurro.

"¿Miedo?"

"S-Si"

"¿A que le temes?" Pregunto acariciando los sorprendentemente suaves hilos de cabello rosa de Natsu.

"Yo… Yo… M-Me da m-miedo despertar solo… I-Igneel se fue… me desperté solo… por días me desperté solo… no quiero dormir y d-despertar solo o-otra vez…" Murmuro el peli rosa.

"Ya veo…" Serima levanto a Natsu por su cintura, ganando un "H-Hey" del peli rosa, acto seguido lo llevo a una de las muchas camas que hay en esa habitación y lo acostó sobre el colchón, sentándose a su lado. "Si es así… entonces puedes dormir tranquilo, estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes" Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Para Natsu esta es la primera vez que alguien lo arropa, que es este sentimiento tan cálido en su pecho? Es porque ahora son amigos?

"¿A-Anna-Sama…?"

"¿…Si?"

"No p-puedo dormir"

"Entonces deja que te cante para que duermas" Dijo sonriendo, la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, iluminando el cuarto oscuro, haciendo que los ojos azul-verdosos de Anna brillen en la oscuridad. Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Natsu, haciéndole piojito lentamente. Abriendo su boca para comenzar a cantar.

 _"Kuchibiru hanarete yuugureno sorani  
Kieteyuku Melody Namaenonai uta  
Dareka daisetsuna omoidetta  
Yuukino kakerawo sotto kureta_

 _A song for you, a song for me Kasukani kikoeru  
A song for her, a song for him Itsukano bamenga  
A song for boys, a song for girls Darekaga furimuku  
A song for friends, a song for lovers Kokoroni kanjiru_

 _Yasashii kotobade tsutsunde agetai  
Melody wa umare soshite kieteyuku  
Kizutsuita aiwo iyasa kusuridatta  
Nemurenai yoruno komoriutadatta"_

 _A song for dreams, a song for tears Jidaiwo samayoi  
A song for winds, a song for rain Yozorani kagayaku  
A song for stars, a song for flowers Kiokuno katasumi  
A song for cry, a song for smile Kokorode utauyo_

La dulce voz de Serima llego como un abrazo a los oídos de Natsu, sintiendo como la dulce canción hacia que creyera que realmente ya no despertara solo nunca más, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, la canción es lo más bonito que ha escuchado, las caricias de Serima lo hacen sentir cálido su interior, a sus ojos se le escapo una sola lagrima, pero una sonrisa creció en su rostro, se dejó caer a la deriva, rindiéndose a los brazos del sueño, cerrando sus ojos finalmente, su rostro parece tan relajado y sin nada que lo perturbe.

Serima se quedó viendo al peli rosa dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, pero luego frunció el ceño, que paso en el pasado para que un niño se obligue a crearse sus propias amistades? Es normal que los niños tengas amigos imaginarios, eso es normal, pero… a esta edad se puede tener aun amigos imaginarios?

* * *

Natsu se despertó de golpe, el mundo parecía borroso por un momento, y la luz molesta a sus ojos, se tomó su tiempo para despertar completamente, viendo a su alrededor vio la habitación habitual, donde también están despertando las demás señoritas, pero no vio a Serima por ningún lado, un pequeño ataque de pánico lo sacudió. Serima no está? Se fue? Desapareció al igual que Igneel?

El sonido de una respiración a su lado llamo su atención, volteo y vio a Serima durmiendo arrodillada al lado de su cama. Sus parpados cerrados, signo de que aun duerme, Natsu se tomó el tiempo para _ver_ el rostro de la mujer, ella es realmente bonita, como una señorita tan bonita termino en un lugar como este? Que habrá pasado para que una mujer como Serima Annaisha este en un lugar como este?

"Uh… Mi espalda me está matando…" Serima se quejó,, haciendo estiramientos para quitarse el dolor.

"A-Anna-sama… B-Buenos días" Murmuro Natsu.

La peli violeta volteo a verlo, y le dio una sonrisa cansada. "Buenos días Natsu-kun ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Uh… S-Si t-todo fue gra-gracias a usted Anna-sama" Dijo Natsu haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "M-Muchas gracias por quedarse co-conmigo… y también… por despertar a mi lado"

"Oh mí, no es necesario agradecerme querido, lo hice para que te sintieras cómodo" Dijo Serima.

"A-Anna-sama ca-canta muy bien… Fue una ca-canción h-hermosa"

"Vaya, gracias. Me alegra que eso te ayude a dormir, puedo cantarte todas las noches para que duermas bien, claro, si lo deseas"

"¡M-Me encantaría!" casi grito, pero después de eso comenzó a toser, preocupando a la peli violeta.

"¿Estas bien Natsu-kun?"

"S-Si… me d-duele un poco la ga-garganta"

"Ya veo, espera un momento" Serima se levantó y camino hasta un mueble, abrió un cajo y de él saco un frasco con pastillas blancas y un sobre pequeño. Amablemente pregunto a un guardia para traer un vaso con agua y un poco de comida, el guardia gruño, asintiendo con la cabeza y salió de la gran habitación. A continuación la peli violeta camino hasta el niño, sentándose a su lado. Pero antes de que alguno dijera algo la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre, el jefe de este lugar.

"Tagarashi Mizuki, ha sido comprada, prepárese para salir" Dijo con voz seria y fría, el hombre se llama Alaude. De rasgos euro-asiáticos complexión fuerte y proporcionada, gran elasticidad, velocidad y agilidad. Expresión siempre seria. Cabellos rubio, liso y abundante, ojos azul cielo, ligeramente rasgados y de mirada fría y despectiva. Posee una voz profunda e intimidatoria. Viste con sobriedad, traje oscuro y gabardina.

La mujer nombrada se estremeció y bajo la mirada, pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, apretó fuertemente sus puños contra su regazo.

"Si…" Dijo la mujer con voz carente de vida.

Dos guardias entraron una vez que Alaude salió de la habitación, tomaron de forma nada delicada a la mujer y la sacaron de la habitación, antes de salir por la puerta vio a Serima dándole una mirada compasiva, sus lágrimas ahora ya salen de sus ojos, la puerta se cerró, nunca más nadie supo que paso con Mizuki.

Natsu vio todo oculto detrás de una de las camas, donde Serima le dijo que se ocultara, salió de su escondite cuando esta le dijo que ya podía salir, vio a su alrededor, viendo como muchas de las señoritas lloran por la partida de su compañera.

"A-Anna-sama" Dijo tirando de la falda de la peli violeta.

Serima se sobresaltó, vio hacia abajo, hacia Natsu. Inclinándose para oírlo.

"¿P-Porque siempre una señorita se va? ¿Por qué v-vienen más s-señoritas a veces?" Pregunto el peli rosa, la peli violeta gano una mirada oscura y de desprecio, pero no dirigida a Natsu, sino hacia los guardias que cuidan la puerta.

"Ahh (Suspiro) Natsu-kun… supongo que debes saber por qué tu y yo y todas las demás estamos aquí… todas seremos compradas en algún momento… fuimos secuestradas de nuestros hogares, nos encierran aquí hasta que alguien decida comprarnos, esperamos a que llegue el día en que algún hombre enfermo nos compre, quien sabe para que, en ocasiones regresan a alguien que no satisface a su comprador y la regresan, quienes has regresado dicen que las obligan a hacer perversiones… honestamente ni yo sé a qué son obligadas… pero… nunca son las mismas una vez que regresan…" Serima vio a sus compañeras por la habitación, algunas se dedican a tejer, otras hablan entre ellas, un grupo tratando de consolar a la mejor amiga de Mizuki, la recién comprada.

"YY-Y e-entonces… ¿P-Porque e-estoy aquí?" Pregunto temblando de miedo.

"Hay personas que les gusta más los niños que los adultos, honestamente, hubiera deseado que no aparecieras ese día en la cueva, el tráfico de personas es asqueroso y ruin, te hubieras salvado de esta vida" Serima tomo a Natsu de su cintura, sentándolo en su regazo, acariciando su suave cabello.

"Me han dicho que antes había muchos niños aquí, todos ellos creían que este lugar era un orfanato, siempre se iban felices porque pensaban que fueron adoptados, pero solo fueron comprados como si fueran _mascotas_ , nadie sabe qué pasa con ellos, el jefe del lugar, Alaude, ese hombre… tks… él es quien maneja todo esto, ya nadie lucha por escapar, ese hombre hace que toda voluntad de escapar muera, cuando alguien intenta escapar, ese hombre siempre las encuentra, y las _asesina_ frente a nosotras… ahora ya nadie tiene deseos de escapar, ni siquiera de vivir, nos acostumbramos a esta vida, solo nos queda el deseo de que quien nos compre sea alguien bueno, solo eso queda… solo esa dolorosa realidad es lo que esperamos…"

"A-Anna-sama…" Dijo Natsu temblando ligeramente.

"Lo siento, no te asustes, lamento decirlo de esa manera"

"N-No es eso…"

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"También… M-Me duele"

"¿Huh? ¿Estas lastimado? ¡¿Estas sangrando en alguna parte?!"

"No… N-No es eso… siento… el dolor… sé que no estoy sangrando, pe-pero… me d-duele mucho a-aquí" Dijo el pequeño peli rosa sujetando su pecho, justo donde está el corazón. "Si-siento dolor… I-Igual que los demás…"

Serima vio que el niño tiene pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos jade, tomo al niño y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"S-Siento… lo m-mismo que sentí cu-cuando Igneel se fue… me du-duele mucho… está herida en mi co-corazón… nunca podrá ser cu-curada… Shiff… me duele…" Las lágrimas ahora caen silenciosamente por sus mejillas rojas.

"Oh Natsu-kun…" Serima sinceramente no espera que el niño comprenda su situación, pero es mejor que sepa porque está en este lugar, de lo contrario quien sabe que horrores pase en el futuro.

"Um… Serima-san… el guardia trajo lo que pidió" Dijo una de las señoritas tocando el hombro de la peli violeta, esta deja a Natsu en la cama, dejándolo llorar y desahogarse, tomo el vaso de agua y el plato con comida que parece decente.

"Toma Natsu-kun. Tomate una pastilla, te daré esta medicina para tu garganta ¿Si? Después quiero que comas, no comes mucho, eso me preocupa ¿Puedes comer por mí? ¿Sí?"

"Sniff… H-Hai" Natsu obedeció lo que se le dijo, aun teniendo muchos pensamientos en mente, la comida no está mal pero tampoco está bien, solo es una comida normal que cualquiera puede hacer. Levanto la vista de su plato para ver a Serima hablando con las señoritas acerca de algo.

"Serima-san debe dejar al niño…" Dijo una mujer de cabello trenzado de color negro.

"No puedo" Respondió Serima seriamente.

"Anna… sé que el niño se parece a tu hijo fallecido, pero recuerda que tú no eres su madre, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ese niño no puede sustituir a tu verdadero hijo…" Dijo la que parece la mayor de todas y la que aparentemente conoce a Serima desde antes.

"Pero… se parece tanto a Yukine-kun que… no puedo resistir ayudarlo… él ha sufrido mucho" Dijo la peli violeta viendo una vieja foto de un niño de cabello blanco muy parecido a Natsu, por edad y apariencia.

"Ya lo sé Anna… a mí también me duele verlo, pero… él no es un reemplazo, puedes ayudarlo, pero recuerda quien es tu verdadero hijo" Dijo la mujer mayor.

Serima regreso al lado de Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, lo mire como lo mire, Natsu se parece tanto a su querido Yukine, solo diferenciándolos por su color de cabello y rasgos mínimos del rostro. Pero la personalidad… esa personalidad amable de Natsu junto a su timidez, hace que se vea como un clon de su querido hijo fallecido.

"Anna-s-sama" Dijo Natsu tirando de su falda. Mostrando el plato vacío, ni siquiera migajas dejo.

"Ara ¿Ya terminaste? Buen chico" Dijo acariciando su cabello, sonrojando a Natsu. Ella no lo sabe, pero para Natsu esas palabras significan mucho, hace que se sienta cálido por dentro, deseando más elogios.

"Vamos, es hora de quitarte esa ropa, debes darte un baño" Dijo Serima arrastrando a Natsu al único baño de esa habitación, una tarea difícil para la peli violeta, Natsu se negó rotundamente a quitarse la capa, junto a su única prenda, esos pantalones viejos y maltratados. Pero cuando finalmente consiguió que se quitara la ropa, Serima contuvo el aliento, se tragó los ácidos del vomito que trato de salir por su boca, viendo como todo el cuerpo del niño tiene tantas cicatrices, quien demonios en su sano juicio puede hacerle _eso_ a un niño?

"¡Ngh…!" Gimió Natsu cuando Serima toco una cicatriz aun fresca.

"¡O-Oh! Me disculpo…" Dijo viendo la piel rosada de esa cicatriz, pasando suavemente su mano por sobre la herida cicatrizada, estremeciendo a Natsu bajo su tacto. "¿…Como es que pueden ser así?" Murmuro sus ojos ocultos por su cabello. Llamando la atención de Natsu.

"¿Cómo es que hay personas que pueden hacer esto…?" Lógicamente, esas cicatrices solo pueden ser obra de manos humanas, ningún animal ni bestia puede hacer tales heridas, son heridas causadas por humanos. Vio a Natsu, que se veía incomodo, rápidamente se deshizo de sus malos pensamientos y la avalancha de malas palabras y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Natsu-kun tiene un cabello hermoso, es suave y huele bien…" Dijo acercando su nariz al cabello del peli rosa para olfatearlo, Natsu es un desastre de cara roja. "Su color es inusual, pero es en color muy bonito, casi siento envidia" Dijo jugando con los hilos rosados. "Solamente lamento que tengas esta cicatriz en tu rostro, si no la tuvieras serias un rompe corazones cuando crezcas ¿No crees? Jejeje" Su dulce risa se escuchó. Acariciando la cicatriz en la mejilla de Natsu, la cicatriz hecha por Igneel.

"Uh… Um… A-Anna-sama s-su cabello es ma-más hermoso" Replico Natsu desviando la mirada con las mejillas rosadas, haciendo juego con su cabello.

"Oh mi, Gracias" Dijo tomando un mechos de su cabellera. Esas palabras son las mismas que dijo que querido hijo fallecido, haciendo que la peli violeta rodee con sus brazos al peli rosa. "Sabes Natsu-kun. Yo siempre odie mi cabello" Dijo de repente.

"¿U-Uh? ¿Por qué? Su cabello es he-hermoso" Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido. Con su pequeña mano tomo una de los mechones violetas.

"La verdad, mi cabello no siempre fue así como es ahora. Desde que era una niña siempre odie mi cabello era seco, quebradizo, con las puntas abiertas, un desastre realmente… muchas de las niñas de mi cuidad me molestaban por mi cabello, siempre se burlaban de mí, en ese entonces, odie mi cabello más que a nada en el mundo, no podía deshacerme de él, era parte de mi… pero… hubo alguien que no le importó mi cabello, él siempre me decía que mi cabello era hermoso, desde que me dijo eso trabaje muy duro para que mi cabello fuero hermoso, porque quería que esa persona me dijera lo hermoso que era, por supuesto, logre mi objetivo, pero… y había encontrado algo más, algo aún más hermoso, y eso fue… el amor" Dijo con la mirada perdida.

Natsu vio que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de esa persona, haciendo que sus ojos se vean mucho mejor que los ojos apagados que normalmente tiene por estar atrapada en este lugar.

"Él era el hombre de mis sueños, me cambio para siempre… el cabello que siempre odie me guio hasta mi alma gemela, en cierto sentido, mi cabello se convirtió en mi hilo rojo del destino, después de eso, aprendí a amar a mi cabello y… me enamore profundamente de él…"

"Anna-sama…"

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Me deje llevar, ignora todo lo que dije je… jejeje" Dijo avergonzada.

"N-no importa, m-me gusto oír su hi-historia pero… tengo una du-duda…"

"¿Oh? Pregunta lo que quieras" Dijo sonriendo.

"Que… ¿Qué es el amor?" Pregunto inocentemente, los ojos de Serima se abrieron ante la pregunta, vio a Natsu y parece realmente confundido, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra, pero la realidad es, que Natsu no sabe que se siente recibir amor, ya que el solo es un inútil que Igneel abandono por débil.

"Que es el amor ¿Eh? Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil… el amor es… el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido… el procurarlo… cuidar de él"

"Eso es… ¿El amor?" Pregunto. "A-Anna-sama, gracias, gracias po-por toda su ayuda"

"No lo agradezcas, después de todo eres especial para mi" Dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Natsu se movió un poco incómodo al escuchar eso, se pecho sintiéndose caliente. Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, solo el sonido del agua corriendo puede ser escuchado, un cómodo silencio entre los dos.

"Natsu-kun…"

"¿S-Si?"

"Hay una cosa especial que les digo a los que elogian mi cabello, ¿Natsu-kun quieres saberlo?"

"¡Uh… Um… H-Hai!"

"Watashi wa anata o aishiteru"

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron en gran medida, pequeñas gotas de agua aparecieron en la esquina de sus ojos, esas palabras.

 _Aishiteru…_

Son las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de alguien, alguien real.

 _Aishiteru…_

Porque su pecho se siente tan cálido? porque su corazón late tan rápido? Porque su cara se siente caliente?

 _Aishiteru…_

Acaso él puede confiar? Puede creer en estas palabras? Creer que siempre se le dirá, creer que no importa que pase en este lugar, Serima siempre le dirá esas palabras para tranquilizarlo? Si es asi…

 _Aishiteru…_

"G-Gracias A-Anna-sama…" Dijo Natsu sollozando. _"Puedo confiar en el amor ahora ¿Verdad?"_

* * *

 **Bueno holaaaa, solo dire algunas cosas que se me olvidaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Haru significa primavera, fue el primer amigo imaginario que Natsu creo cuando se sentía triste. Él siempre lo anima cuando sus aminos están bajos, él se preocupa por la seguridad de Natsu.**

 **Fuyu significa invierno, fue el segundo amigo creado por Natsu cuando Igneel hacia algo y Natsu no podía decir lo obvio, representa el lado perezoso de Natsu.**

 **Aki significa otoño, ultimo y posiblemente el más confiable amigo imaginario de Natsu, representa su lado serio e inteligente, siempre aconseja a Natsu sobre que es bueno y malo, su conciencia se le podría llamar.**

 **Por ultimo.**

 **"Watashi wa anata o aishiteru" Significa "Te amo" asi que no se confundan, pensé que se oirá mejor si esta en japonés.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero sus review, pasen por mi pagina, dejen un pulgar arriba que eso me ayuda mucho, y sayonara.**


End file.
